We propose to conduct a multi-disciplinary research program in areas related to anesthesiology with focus on several scopes: 1. Perinatology and Obstetric Anesthesia - renal function in the fetus and newborn animals using chronic instrumented preparations; application of new physiologic sensors (intravascular and transcutaneous PO2 electrodes) for monitoring during perinatal period in animals and in pregnant women in labor, 2. Neuropharmacology - possible relationship between anesthesia/analgesia induced by gaseous anesthetics to opiate receptor-endorphin system; effects of anesthetics on putative neurotransmitters; behavioral and analgesic actions of nitrous oxide in man, 3. Cardiopulmonary Physiology - effects of hypoxia on oxygen consumption and hemodynamics; evaluation of therapeutic regimes for cardiac failure during open heart surgery; oxygenation during induced hypotension using sodium nitroprusside, 4. Pharmacokinetics -extrahepatic drug metabolizing enzymes, their inducibility by environmental factors and effects on bioavailability of drugs; disposition of morphine as affected by acid-base disturbances; disposition of codeine in man, 5. Neuromuscular Transmission - influence of age on pharmacokinetics and pharmacodynamics of d-tubocurarine in man; interaction between potent anesthetics and d-tubocurarine in man; disposition of d-tubocurarine in severely burned patients; effects of prolonged neuromuscular blockage on neuromuscular junctional sensitivity to d-tubocurarine.